1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a device operable to restrict motion of a protective helmet. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a motion restrictor device that is designed to reduce the risk of injury caused by excessive or overly rapid movement of a helmet.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Personal protective safety gear has long been used in connection with various types of physical activity to provide cushioning and to protect the user from injurious movement as a result of the activity. For instance, participants in various vehicular sporting activities have long used safety helmets to protect the user's head from injurious contact with an exterior object. Similarly, participants also use protective gear when taking part in physical sports activities that do not involve a vehicle (e.g., snow skiing, ice hockey, or football) but can cause bodily injury to the participant.
Although helmets provide effective protection against some injuries, it is also well known for the helmet wearer to don additional protective gear to limit head and neck injuries. For instance, it is known for an off-road motorcycle operator to wear a collar structure that fits on top of the operator's shoulder and around the operator's neck. This conventional collar is configured to engage the helmet as the neck flexes and limit the amount of flexing movement.
However, this conventional safety gear has various deficiencies. For instance, conventional helmets and collars lack sufficient protection when the operator experiences a head-first collision with an external object. More particularly, conventional safety gear inadequately restricts compression of the operator's neck and spine during ahead-first collision. Additionally, to the extent that any prior art safety gear provides some nominal restriction to compression of the operator's neck and spine, such equipment excessively restricts the helmet's free range of movement during normal operation.